


Celos

by Yuymine (Lucy_Analiz)



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Celos., F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-26 02:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3833008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy_Analiz/pseuds/Yuymine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca se es tarde para sentir celos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dean y Sam se encontraban rastreando; la famosa espada de Perseo. La misma con la que se dice; mato a una de las tres Gorgonas; Medusa, tan hermosa como peligrosa. 

Lo peor de la historia era qué; la extraña criatura había resucitado en una modesta y dulce humana a la qué estos hermanos apreciaban mucho. Y está Gorgona estaba intentando adquirir nuevamente sus poderes, eliminando su parte humana en el proceso. 

Ni Dean ni Sam podían permitir que recuperara su habilidad para hacer estatuas vivientes.

Entonces.

El mayor de los Winchester tomo sus llaves y arranco su hermoso y distinguido Impala. Tenían todo lo que necesitaban dentro de el. Y gracias a un extraño talismán… que su hermano Sam había conseguido y él mantenía protegido colgando en su cuello. Sabían exactamente por donde empezar su búsqueda.

Beacon Hill.

Despertó de nuevo en el cuarto del oji verde. La cual, se había vuelto una especie de sanatorio personal.

La camisa le iba grande, tal como imagino qué se le vería una camisa de esos bárbaros. Después de todo él no tenia tantos músculos desparramados por doquier. 

Tomo sus pantalones, los cuales se hallaban recostados sobre los pies de la cama. Tenia marcas por todas partes y una herida cubriendo su cadera, razón por la que tenia una extensa venda envuelta por debajo de la cintura. Seguramente su camisa había terminado arruinada. Era una lastima, realmente le gustaba — diablos — escucho unos golpes detrás de la puerta —Termino y estoy contigo — dijo, aprovechando la pausa para ajustarse los anteojos sobre su nariz.— Siempre que despegaba era Cora la primera en ir a ver su estado.

Esta vez, era diferente. Derek se había quedado sin latidos, cuando aquella cosa, empujo al castaño y lo lanzo contra uno de los árboles mas gruesos y duros.

El solo echo de ver; la imagen del muchacho inconciente, sangrando a los pies de esa Bruja. Despertó, cada fibra animal dormida en su interior…. Su lobo aúllo por venganza. Su poca compostura, le hizo reaccionar y tomar en sus brazos al joven Stilinski llevándoselo a un lugar seguro. 

Cuando la puerta se abrió. 

Stiles estaba acomodando correctamente los botones de la camisa que seguramente Scott, le había puesto. ¿Se podía ser tan torpe y al mismo tiempo el alpha de una manada? Stiles sonrío negando y, arremangándose las mangas. Se volteó y ahí estaba Derek, apoyado al marco de la puerta; con su típica cazadora negra y una camisa azul Francia ceñida al cuerpo, revelando el contorno de sus pectorales; unos jeans qué en ese cuerpo se veían perfectos.

— ¿Qué tanto miras? ,chucho — Pregunto, Stiles al notar que era analizado por los ojos del mayor.

Derek gruño enormemente fastidiado por esa actitud del castaño. Derek solo estaba preocupado por su estado, solo miraba lo necesario para saber en que condiciones estaba y que tanto debía hacer sufrir a esa bruja asquerosamente endemoniada. Por lo que apreciaba de su aspecto físico, su recuperación era inminente. Los dos permanecieron en silencio.— Tienes que dejar de poner tu vida en riego, Stiles.

Al menos, hasta que pudieron.

— No es… culpa mía que tu soberana actitud de líder estuviese activada. — Renegó el castaño — tienes que entender que Scott es el alpha. Debías contestar tu maldito celular en vez de meterte en una pelea que no te correspondía.

Derek se sintió herido por aquella palabras — Eso lo sé muy bien.

— Permíteme dudarlo.

— No sabia que tenia un plan — Se defendió — No puedes culparme de ello. 

— Lo sabrías…, si hubieses contestado tus llamadas. Dime una cosa; ¿Dónde estabas? Tú no sueles dejar tu teléfono sonando por ahí. ¿Qué tanto hacías para no poder responder una simple llamada?

Derek miro lejos de Stiles, y este imagino la respuesta. Cabeceó un poco y suspiro. — Bien. Haz lo que quieras, solo intenta estar al corriente y no meter la pata, de nuevo.

— Stiles, yo…

— Derek eres dueño, de tener tus aventuras así como todos. Sin resentimientos. Solo no vuelvas a reclamarme estupideces.

Stiles se marcho dando una palmada en el hombro del ojiverde y este resoplo, herido. Era la cuarta vez, que cometía un error en lo que iban del mes de octubre. Y cada uno de sus errores; estaban relacionados para bien o para mal con su compañero.

Su lindo, arisco y comprensivo, compañero. Dios, que el infierno se lleve su corazón como lo hizo con su alma. No soportaba ese extraño dolor que se expandía en su pecho cada que decepcionaba al peli castaño. Porque el sabia qué estaba decepcionado.

¿Cómo iba a compensar su falta? Invitándolo a cenar.

Era viernes y estaban comiendo, en uno de esos, cibercafé. — Después de esta porción, vuelo de aquí…, porque si no me despedirían. —Le sonrió entre bocado y bocado de la ensalada, y él rió. 

Así es…. Derek Hale sonreía, reía y si los milagros existieran; seguramente lloraría…., pero siempre y cuando Stiles Stilinski estuviese cerca. No se confundan, no siempre. Solo cuando ambos estaban solos y con la suficiente confianza de que el muchacho estaría distraído, ignorando su poder.

Ser perdonado por el castaño era censillo, por qué todo Stiles, era censillo y, gentil. Era Derek quien no podía dormir durante días…, hasta no saberse completamente resarcido, de su honor ante él joven estudiante.

Además. 

Las palabras del menor aquella tarde, seguían molestándolo, sin piedad.

“Derek eres dueño, de tener tus aventuras. Así como todos”

“Así como todos….”

“Como todos….”

Dios…. Acaso, ¿Eso implicaba que él muchacho también tenia sus aventuras por ahí? Demonios. Y de ser así. ¡¿Por que le molestaba tanto?! Era un adolescente. Sus hormonas seguramente estarían detrás de varios compañeros de clase o, amistades o, amistades de sus amistades o,…

¡Diablos! ¡Diablos! ¡Mierda! Joder, que él no podía sentir esto qué estaba sintiendo.

Pero..., definitivamente; Derek Hale, lo estaba sintiendo.


	2. Cuando no sabes que decir... las acciones; siempre hablan por si solas.

Es alto, casi tan alto como Hale, pero a diferencia del moreno, sus cabellos combinan con los rayos del sol; Salvajemente trigueño, gafas oscuras, y parece que no se ha afeitado esta mañana. Lleva una chaqueta de cuero marrón, y se apoya con galantería sobre el chasis de su auto, solo el tiene ese derecho. Sonríe con coquetería al ver el grupo de jovencitas pasar delante de él.

— Estamos a unos cuantos kilómetros — Dijo Sam. Dean sonrío, reconociendo su tono hostil — , pero llegaremos antes del anochecer.

— A pesar de algunos inconvenientes, Sammy, estamos cerca, muy cerca. — dice y juega con sus llaves — ¡Ves!, te lo dije; Qué lo mejor era dormir en el impala para ahorrarnos tiempo.

Su hermano traía una bolsa de compras sujeta en cada brazos — ¡Mi dolor de espalda y falta de sueño, son tu jodida culpa! Y enzima de males. Llamas “inconveniente” el echo de tomar la ruta larga solo por qué no querías estropear tus nuevas llantas.

— Samantha….¡Ya deja de lloriquear como una nenaza!.

Sammy coloco las bolsas en el asiento trasero, maldiciendo cada palabra dicha por su hermano y deseando qué el helado de chocolate que traía escondido en una de las bolsas se derritiera sobre el cuero del impala.

“Venganza, dulce venganza”

Beicon Hill.

Stiles dejo lo que haciendo al ver el camaro de su compañero estacionarse frente a la cochera donde se hallaba trabajando.

— Hey!, ¡Stiles!

El castaño que antes estaba arrodillado frente a una moto, se puso de pie y parpadeo debajo del sol. — ¡Derek! — Sonrío calidamente dando unos cortos pasos, hasta el ojiverde mientras se limpiaba las manos con un paño naranja.

El hombre que había bajado con todo su ego en alto y su sex apilé a flor de piel. Se congelo por completo, al ver la imagen, celestial, qué le mostraba el perfecto lienzo ante él.

Stiles estaba todo sucio de grasa, embarrado de aceite hasta la nariz y Derek sabia que ni siquiera necesitaba lanzar un serillo para sentir el fuego quemándole las entrañas. Estaba seguro que ya no era verano y aun así, el ambiente se torno condenadamente caliente. Sus ojos no dejaban de seguir; cada camino, cada rastro, que dejaba aquellas gotas de sudor… despedida por esa blanca y delicada piel.

Su lienzo, frunció el ceño, al ver su rostro desencajado — ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿Qué haces?

— Puede qué te sorprenda — Sonrío, como si nada hubiese sucedido, segundos atrás. Y señalo, la maquinaria detrás de él — El motor se sobrecalentó y puede que nuestro alpha pueda manejar una de estas, pero es un inútil reparándolas.

Derek seguía ido, mientras Stiles le hablaba. Sus ojos fijos, sobre esos pantalones para lluvia, color negro y la musculosa gris pegada al cuerpo, con evidentes manchas. — ¿sabes de mecánica? ¿Desde cuando?

— Mi síndrome; tiene tantos defectos como virtudes y el no poder dormir hace que pases horas con programas y libros de todo tipo. — Se encogió de hombros — Lo demás lo aprendí metiendo la pata como todos.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte con algo?

Stiles junto apenas la cejas, sorprendido por el pedido, se cruzo de brazos y sonrió. — Te lo agradezco, seguro que sí ― logró decir. Pero en realidad parecía bastante confundido. — pasa y ponte cómodo — se dio media vuelta y busco la caja de herramientas —, pero no demasiado.

— Eres irritante.

—Yo también te quiero — Derek agacho la cabeza y sonrío tontamente. Stiles no pudo ver aquella reacción.

.... tiempo después.

— Bien. Creo que eso es todo.

— ¿Funcionara?

— El sueldo de Scott esta prácticamente en la palma de mi mano.

— ¿Vas a cobrarle? — Pregunto, escéptico.

— Claro, toda la chatarra que pueda comer y boletos para ver a mi banda favorita.

— ¿Boletos?, dos… — Algo dentro de el se tenso, cuando Stiles asistió. — ¿Iras con alguien?

— ¡Pues claro! Contigo, chucho. Me ayudaste ha repararla, te lo mereces.

— Puedo pagar mi entrada.

— Entre nos… se que puedes, solo quiero hacer sufrir a Scott. ¡Anda! Derek… . No me quites eso.

— Entonces te acompañaré.

— ¡Eso es lobito! — el castaño poso su mano sobre su hombro y dijo, contento — Haci se habla. El puede ser el alpha pero nosotros tenemos el poder beta. Ah, qué no — Derek sonrió, Stiles nunca aprendería a aceptar un no por respuesta.

— No festejemos por adelantado, Stilinski. Vamos, probemos esto.

—Ya me he dado cuenta. Pero, ¿dónde?

Por Ordenes del ojiverde, el más joven fue a regañadientes por su chaqueta.

Subieron cuidadosamente; La moto en Jeep de Stiles y dejaron el preciado Camaro frente a la cochera de la casa Stilinski. El bosque de Beaicon fue su destino.

Era un olor de humedad y tierra, era un olor que le robaba el aliento y la respiración. Un aroma atrayente que lo volteaba…. era... era como el olor de hojas secas de otoño que se arrastran en el suelo. Era el aroma que provenía de su acompañante y era… fascinante, demoledor e inquietante.  
Se contuvo, como teniendo cuidado de no despertar a un gigante que estuviera durmiendo, dentro de él.

Stiles no le hizo caso, al comportamiento extraño de Derek. Pero, intuía qué algo, le estaba pasando. Al llegar, el castaño, se coloco el casco y dio un par de vueltas, prácticamente volando sobre el suelo desnivelado.

Derek se sorprendió, cuando noto, qué para Stiles era muy fácil conducir la moto de Scott. No le costaba nada, es más, parecía un experto, de esos que giran en el aire y caen como si nada al suelo. — Valla. — Murmuro. Estaba seguro qué jamás se imaginaria al castaño torpe de unos meses atrás, hacer ese tipo de acrobacias. Pero ahora. No estaba tan seguro, de nada.

En cuanto freno, se dirigió junto a él. — ¿Cuando aprendiste a conducir así?

No pretendía contestarle. Pero la mirada endurecida de Hale provoco qué salieran las palabras mágicamente de su boca — En mi retiro temporal. — contesto, colocando el casco debajo de su brazo. — te conozco, hazme el favor, dime la verdad ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Ayudándote con...

— No jodas — Su ceño fruncido. Manteniéndose sobre la moto. — La verdad, Hale. ¿Por qué fuiste a buscarme esta tarde?

Derek suspiro. — Por grande que sea mi confianza en ti, necesito que me aclares este misterio..., quiero saberlo.

Stiles dejo el casco colgando en el manubrio y bajo

— ¿Dónde estuviste todo ese tiempo?

—Con todo respeto, don Hale, no es asunto suyo dónde estuve —sentenció Stiles.

— Por favor…, realmente deseo saberlo.

Stiles pestañeo, ¿Eso era una suplica?. **_Derek me importa una jorobada mierda tu existencia._ ** ¿Le estaba pidiendo algo? Y su vida no dependía de ello. OH, Dios. ¿Alguien podría filmar este suceso milenario por él? — En ningún lugar en especial. — El rostro del ojiverde le hizo saber que eso no era suficiente — He estado reconsiderando todo esto. Dejé que mis nervios descansaran de toda esta locura sobrenatural.

— Esto tiene algo que ver con lo distraído que has estado últimamente.

— No…. Bueno, tal vez.

—No te preocupes. No voy a volverme loco y cometer una estupidez, Der. Sé y entiendo que estés preocupado por la manada.

— Es qué…

— Nada, nada Hale. Solo necesitaba tiempo para mi. Después de lo de Allison todos quedamos muy heridos y, terriblemente tensos. De haberme quedado, probablemente mi relación con Scott se hubiese roto por dar pasos en falso.

— Scott no quería que te fueras, al igual que todos los demás.

— Scott es un malcriado qué miente pésimamente. No digas que dije eso. Mira, tanto él como yo, sabemos que fue lo mejor. Además, derek hablas comos si me hubiese ido por varios años y solo fueron un par de meses.

— Seis. ¡Fueron seis meses, Stiles!

— Si. Bueno. Y ahora que perdí el año, tengo que trabajar para que mi padre no me mate.

— Todavía no puedo creer que te pusieras a trabajar ahí.

— No esta tan mal.

Después de estar un buen rato riendo, Stiles estuvo poniéndolo al día sobre todo lo que había acontecido durante ese tiempo. pero nunca le dijo a Derek, donde estuvo, en esos seis meses. No, con exactitud.

Derek subió nuevamente; La moto, al Jeep. Mientras Stiles caminaba a un lado del vehiculo, pero algo no estaba bien con el castaño. Llevo su mano al costado de la cintura y soltó un pequeño quejido. Derek le escucho y se movió para ver que pasaba. Stiles se doblo sobre sus rodillas y callo, al suelo. Todo se oscureció para el de ojitos avellana y, Derek acorto la distancia llamándolo con desesperación.

— ¡Stiles! ¡Stiles! Despierta, demonios. ¿Que te sucede? — A simple vista el muchacho parecía no tener nada. Lo examino hasta que sus ojos dieron donde las manos del muchacho se encontraban.

Despacio, fue quitando las manos y las hojas de otoñó que molestaban a su alrededor. Una venda, enganchada por debajo de la cadera y estaba manchada de sangre. Podía olerla ahora que estaba mas concentrado. Se quito la chaqueta y tapo al muchacho con ella.— Stiles.— el chico estaba completamente desmallado, quizás era por el dolor de la herida al abrirse. Bajo un poco, de costado, el pantalón, bastante avergonzado de que el muchacho despertara y pensara cualquier cosa. Paso sus dedos por sobre la gasa y corto con sus largas y filosas unas la venda. Tenia un corte largo y efectivamente se había abierto. Los ojos del lobo brillaron, de un color dorado asombroso, cuando sus dedos tocaron directamente, la piel nívea. Su instinto lo llevo a poner su rostro muy cerca de la herida y no supo en que momento, su lengua sobre la herida. Se deleito con la sangre del muchacho y siguió lamiendo aquella delicia notando como la herida empezaba a curarse sola. Eso, sorprendió a su parte humana, tanto que lo trajo de nuevo a la realidad. ¡Estaba lamiendo a Stiles! No. No solo eso. ¡Estaba probando su sangre, su piel y en una zona demasiado cercana a ciertas partes intimas del muchacho. Trago en seco y se limpio los labios, en el momento justo en que el muchacho parecía regresar del mundo de los sueños.

— ¿Qué…, Que me paso?

Derek no supo que contestar a eso. Se quedo tieso y con la boca semiabierta. — tú…., yo..  
Mucho menos, cuando Stiles alzó las cejas, sorprendido, al ver una de las manos del ojiverde posesiva-mente sobre su cadera.

 

 

 


	3. Escurriéndose; como helado derretido.

De pronto, su compañero, levantó la mano y le cruzó la cara con la palma abierta. ¡plaf! Los pájaros volaron sobre la copas de los árboles en busca de refugio. Fue un bofetón doloroso, imprevisto, indignante. Parecía él más sorprendido de lo que Derek se encontraba.

— ¡Mierda! ¿Eres la mole o, que? — Le acuso agitando en el aire su mano adolorida — Duele,….duele.¡Duele!

— ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

—No lo se.— Soplo su piel notoriamente rojiza —Es autodefensa, ¡De acuerdo!

— ¿Y tenias que abofetearme? Acaso, no puedes golpear; como los hombres.

—¡Cierra la boca, cachorro maloliente!— Derek rugió cerca del rostro de Stiles, dejando ver sus perfectos colmillos. En cambio, el menor se quedo con los ojos agrandados y completamente paralizado.

…. (Silencio)

El rostro tenso de los dos se rompió de repente en una rotunda carcajada. Stiles, no podía parar de reír y Derek admiraba esa extensa sonrisa en su rostro mientras, lo hacia.

Derek, le explico qué al parecer se había desmallado de dolor a causa de la herida que tenia en su cintura. Y que solo estaba revisando la herida que tenia notoriamente escondida debajo de su mano. Stiles arqueo, una ceja no muy convencido.

— Si es así, ¿Dónde esta mi herida?

— No lo se. Estabas sangrando y de repente, se esfumo.

  
— Se esfumo. Estas diciéndome; ¿Qué desapareció? ¿así como así? ¿Qué eres? ¿Mago? ¿Eres… Cris Ángel…, La doctora Quinn o, Harry Potter en tu tiempo libre?

— Stiles. Podrías ser serio por un segundo.

— Claro.

— Bien.

— ¿Curar personas es otra habilidad lobuna? Por qué si, es así…, conozco una vecina que tiene artritis y hace unas galletas, maravillosas…

— Deja de delirar y levántate de una buena vez. Si no quieres que lo haga por ti.

— claro,…claro. Solo saca tu molesta y metiche mano de mí cadera y lo hare con mayor facilidad.

— Oh, lo siento.

— No pasa nada. eh, Derek…¿Por qué tengo tu chamarra enzima?

— Se me callo— Tomo su cazadora — ¡De acuerdo!— y se dirigió al jeep del castaño — ,¿Por qué tienes que ser tan preguntón?

— ¿Eso es una pregunta o una afirmación?

Se giro quedando frente al castaño y le señalo de forma amenazante, con el dedo pulgar — Te arrancare la garganta si vuelves ha hacer una pregunta… y, esa es una afirmación.

— OK.

Mientras salían del bosque, en el cuatro ruedas, ambos acordaban; ver al doctor, Deaton, para saber, lo que pudo haber pasado con la herida del castaño.

_En la carretera._

— Realmente, ¿tenias que abofetearme?.

— Lo dices, como si te hubiese hecho algún dañó. Mi mano es la qué se llevo, la peor parte y, enzima tengo que manejar…, todo convaleciente. — dijo fingiendo un mohín.

— Vuelvo a repetírtelo; por qué demonios tenias que hacerlo.

— Ya te lo dije; Autodefensa — los ojos verdes se pusieron sobre él. — , Bien — dijo, y golpeo el manubrio con la palma de la mano abierta. La misma de antes, por lo que maldijo quedado. Miro a Derek y nuevamente a la carretera. — Cuando tenia ocho años, una de mis primas me mordió mientras, yo, inocentemente, dormía la siesta. Me desperté asustado, adolorido y le plateé un cachetazo, fin.

Derek se empezó a reír de él — No puedo creerlo de ti. Stilinski, abofeteando a una niña.

— Haber si entiendes; Ella me mordió mientras, yo, inconscientemente dormía.¡Era una bruja!

— ¿Cuantos años tenia tu prima?

— Sie…, Diez…

— ¿Diez?

— ¡Siete, de acuerdo! No tuve tiempo de pedirle su documento y meditarlo. Solo reaccione. Mi cuerpo se tensa cuando alguien se me acerca de improviso y, reacciona solo.

— Imagino…., que tienes mas historias detrás de está.

— ¡Imaginas mal! — Derek levanto una ceja incrédulo — Bueno, tal vez… un par… o, dos…

Ja, ja, ja.

— ¡Ya! no. No, soy tu payaso. Maldito, pulgoso insensible.

— Mira quien habla.  
— Soy tan sensible que las heridas me duelen sin tenerlas siquiera en la piel.

— De vuelta con eso. Déjame adivinar, no has dejado de buscar respuestas, en esa cabeza tuya, mientras hablamos.

— Si. Y es…, que creo que es muy extraño. No soy wolverine o, uno de ustedes. No puedo curarme a mi mismo. No tengo ese toque y tengo un mal presentimiento.

— Relájate.— dijo Derek a pesar de que el también se sentía extrañado. se sentía mas relajado cerca de Stiles, no como los últimos días que cada que se acercaba su cuerpo y su mente te volvían locos. — Hablare con Deaton en cuanto me regreses a mi Camaro.

— Bien. Y no lo digas como si fuera un maniático. — luego susurro. — Solo, no confío en mi mismo.

— Eso no volverá a pasar… — Derek observo como, la luna emergía, poco a poco, llevándose cualquier rastro del sol de la tarde. — , te doy mi palabra.

Stiles suspiro, deseando creer en ello.

* * *

 

En cuanto lo vio marcharse, la sensación de haberse liberado de una carga inmensa lo invadió. Se fue directo a la ducha y abrió la canilla de agua helada. Tirando, la ropa que traía antes puesta, por toda su habitación. Había conseguido mantener su mente lejos de cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso. Además, de que exitosamente su cuerpo se había contenido. ¡Pero que difícil!, no solo había tenido que frenar sus pensamientos, si no, que por poco se había descubierto con Derek.

Pero,¿Por qué Derek no le había contado la verdad?

Y es qué…

Stiles se había despertado en el momento justo en que Derek pasaba su lengua rastrera sobre su herida. Y sabia qué por eso, se había curado. ¡¿La saliva de lobo tendría algún componente curativo?! Y si era así…, Derek ¿lo sabia? O, ¿lo hizo por impulso?

Stiles no lo sabia y prefirió hacerse el tonto, para pasarla bien…. Digo; para averiguarlo… más adelante.

* * *

 

Esa noche.

Derek fue con Deaton y le contó todo, con lujo de detalles. Cada segundo, cada minuto, de lo que había sucedido esa tarde. ¡Bien!, no todo. Solo lo justo y necesario para no quedar como un pervertido en la historia.

Deaton saco una muestra de la boca del ojiverde con un hisopo, obviamente limpio —Derek, por lo que me dices… la piel de Stiles se regenero por tu saliva y, es posible que halla sido algo instintivo.

— ¿Instintivo? — Sabia que había sido instintivo, salvajemente instintivo. Pero había algo más en la forma que Deaton se lo confirmaba — ¿A que te refieres? Y se claro.

— tu mal humor va en aumento, ¿verdad?.

—En realidad, últimamente se lo siente mucho mas relajado. Hasta sonríe mas de lo normal y siendo él es toda una sorpresa.— Dijo una vos conocida tras la puerta. Entonces entro la persona que mas detestaba ver Derek en lo que el creía… era un buen día.

— Peter ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?.

— Vine a visitar a un amigo.

— No somos amigos. — Le aclaro Deaton y Peter sonrío ignorándolo. — Solo viene a coquetearle a mi nueva ayudante.

— Tan despreciable como siempre.

—Gracias, sobrino. Tu también eres adorable.— entonces Peter agrando su sonrisa un poco mas. — En especial cuando estas con ese cachorro tuyo. Ese conejo lleno de parásitos, te hace reír; como, no lo hacías en años. — Derek gruño, molesto por ser descubierto.

— Nos haz estado siguiendo.

—Y que si lo hago.

—Un día voy a matarte y cuando lo logre, bailare sobre tu tumba.

— Pagaría por ver eso. No creo que logres matarme pero seguramente Stilinski hará que pronto te pongas ha aullarle cancioncitas románticas debajo de su balcón… perdón, ventana. Y a lo mejor hasta terminas dansandole a la luna como muestra de cortejo.

Deaton miro a Derek sorprendido por las insinuaciones de Peter.

—Derek tu… no estarás….

—No seas ridículo, Deaton. — Se acerco hasta la puerta — Ese idiota, solo dice estupideces.— la abrió, azotándola, al salir, por ella.

— Peter, lo que dijiste.

—Sabes que es cierto, tú lo viste. Derek y Stiles están fusionándose de una manera mas profunda.

— Si. Pero…, son compañeros. Se supone que tiene que haber una conexión…. — Deaton fue interrumpido.

—La conexiones en nuestra raza no son todas iguales, Deaton. Y esta temo que esta sobrepasando sus limites de autocontrol. Stiles es humano y eso es un riesgo.

—¿Que quieres decir?  
— Cuando tenemos a un lobo poderoso, en el interior y este elije a un compañero. Es de por vida. Si Stiles es humano, la bestia enloquecerá por volverlo, lo suficientemente poderoso, para conservarlo.

Ambos miraron hacia la puerta por donde segundos atrás, se había ido Derek.— Puedo apostarte un auto a qué esto se pondrá interesante.

— Mejor vete de aquí. Las apuestas no son lo mío y dudo que quieras trabajar… en vez de estar distrayendo a mi empleada.

—Si…, sobre eso.

 

* * *

 

El cartel de Bienvenida relucía y la noche estrellada, le hizo admirar tan hermoso lugar…. Tan parecido a donde solían vivir, en aquel tiempo donde todo era normal. Donde su padre hacia una vida normal con toda su familia en su casa o, trabajando en el taller. Su madre reía feliz con Sammy en sus brazos, tan pequeño e inocente, sin saber del mundo que lo rodeaba, al igual que él.  
Olía tan maravillosamente; Bien. “tierra húmeda, mi favorita”. Pensó Dean adentrándose a su nuevo destino, con su hermano durmiendo en el asiento del acompañante.

Levanto la vista al espejo retrovisor, justo cuando las luces de los faroles, colocados estratégicamente sobre el sendero, se encendían, alumbrando los asientos traseros de su preciado, Impala. ¿Qué mierda…, eso es helado? ¡SAM! — Zamarreo a su hermano con una mano, mientras, la otra se mantenía en el volante —, ¡Samuel! — le golpeo en la costillas, con la poca comodidad que tenia para hacerlo — ¡Maldita sanguijuela! ¡despiértate!

—¿Diablos Dean! ¿Que carajo quieres?

—¡Limpia eso o, juro…, por lo mas sagrado, que lo lamentaras!

—Oh, mierda.— Dijo viendo el helado escurriéndose dentro de una de las bolsas y sin quitar la mueca divertida de su rostro ante la amargura de su hermano. — Es solo un poco de helado, Dean. seguramente saldrá.

— Por tu vida… — Lo amenazo con el dedo en alto — , te conviene qué así sea.

Sam sonreía divertido.— No es gracioso, Sammy, no lo es.

—Lo que digas, Dean. Lo que digas…


	4. Lo que todos necesitan; Es un abrazo.

Después de la cena.

El sheriff tomaba su taza de café y Stiles un té digestivo.

Durante varios segundos permanecieron en silencio total. Se maldijo en nombre de los dos y se dispuso a decir algo que iniciara una buena conversación.

— ¿ Y qué tal los nuevos cadetes? Siempre se encuentra carne fresca para moldear… eh, Pa. — Sonrío a su padre él cual estaba entretenido con unas hojas de vida mientras tomaba sorbos de su café. — Me pregunto; ¿A quien me pondrás de compañero? Espero, no sea uno de esos flojos como Parrish — Soltó burlón.

— Al menos él llego a tiempo para inscribirse en su ultimo año de secundaria.

— Sip. — Se reclino sobre su asiento. — Es una pena. Lo intentare el año que viene.

El castaño parpadeo — fueron seis meses — ,cuando el fondo de la tasa de su padre choco con la mesa — Me hubiera gustado saber; siquiera en que condiciones estabas... — Sus miradas se cruzaron — Si dormías o, comías o, si me necesitabas. Soy tu padre y seguiré siéndolo, Stiles

— No estas de ánimos para saber… — Se levanto, tomando sus cosas para lavarlas en el fregadero — Y a decir verdad…., yo tampoco, tengo el deseos de contártelo, viejo.

John entristeció ante la negativa de su hijo y tomo su abrigo de la silla.

— No lo tomes personal. — Cerro los ojos y suspiro sabiendo que su padre seguía parado en el umbral de la cocina — No quiero estar peleado contigo. Además, no se lo he dicho a nadie. Ni siquiera a Scott.

— Deberías al menos desahogarte con alguien. — observo como la espalda de Stiles se tensaba — No creo que ese viaje haya despejado tu mente lo suficiente.

— Nada lo hará — Refregó la tasa y la puso, bajo el agua dejándola correr al abrir el grifo — No era eso lo que buscaba marchándome.

— ¿Entonces? — Stiles no contesto. — Eso es lo que me molesta — Cerro el grifo y puso la tasa bocabajo sobre la mesada dejándola escurrir hasta cercarse por si sola — No entiendo tu comportamiento. El qué no quieras decirme, lo que pasa contigo. Si no confías en mi… al menos…

— Por que confío en ti... es que no puedo decírtelo, papá — apoyo las manos sobre la mesada y hundió su rostro entre los hombros, casado de discutir algo sin sentido.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡Es totalmente irracional!.

— Si — Sonrío a su reflejo en la ventana — Eso soy; Irracional.

— Me asustas.

— Un padre no debería decirle eso a su hijo. — se giro y se cruzo de brazos enfrentando a su padre. — tus desventajas deben ser siempre un secreto.

— Es lo que siento, que te haz vuelto un secreto. Ya no logro ver esa luz en tus ojos. Es…, como si, te hubiesen echo; una lobotomía en el cerebro.

Stiles rió ante aquella sugerencia — Sabias y bonitas palabras viniendo de ti. — Stiles suspiro, dio unos pasos y abrazo a su padre sintiendo que ambos necesitaban aquel contacto — Se que te debo explicaciones y, las tendrás…,pero no ahora papá. No ahora. Solo confía en mi.

— Suenas demasiado triste…

_“Escucho lamentos…, todo un coro de dolor y desconsuelo, bailando en mi pecho. Nada extraño para alguien que ha visto a la muerte demasiado cerca y demasiadas veces…”_

— Estaremos bien. — aflojo el abrazo y sonrío — Te prometo que así será.

— tal vez… deberías hablar… con Deaton o Derek.

— Hare de cuenta que no escuche esa sugerencia.

— Estoy hablando enserio.

— Lo se. Y lo tendré en cuenta. Ahora; Si no me equivoco, cosa imposible. Tienes un trabajo al que asistir…. — Lo giro, para luego tomarlo por los hombros dirigiéndose juntos hasta la puerta. — No quiero a Parrish rondando por aquí como mujer abandonada.

— ¿y tú?

— ¿Yo qué? Hoy es mi noche libre ¿recuerdas?

— Digo; si…, estarás bien.

— Pero que viejo más sordo.

— ¡Stiles!

— Estoy bien.

_“Dicen que el tiempo todo lo cura, pero el tiempo no sabe borrar recuerdos, ni pesares, ni momentos, ni mucho menos personas. El tiempo pasa lento, rápido o como lo quieras ver, pero mis pensamientos en conjunto con los recuerdos y las penas pasan siempre y a cada segundo.”_

* * *

 

 

Una vez que se quedó solo Stiles se dirigió a su cuarto buscando en su escritorio. su nueva Notebook. Sin tiempo que perder coloco las contraseñas que impedían el acceso a cualquier intruso.

Un extenso mapa de su pueblo, se poso, frente a sus ojos.

Presiono los botones que le mostrarían la ubicación exacta de casi todos sus allegados.

Bien.

La gran mayoría estaba a mas de cincuenta metros de él. Melliza en el hospital y su padre dirigiéndose hasta Parrish quien aparecía justo donde era la estación. Y por lo que veía; Derek estaba en lo de Daeton, como lo prometió. Pero estaba junto con Peter. _“Gran sorpresa”_ sonrío _“¿Visita familiar?”_

Tomo su celular marcando el numero guardado en su propia memoria.

— ¿Interrumpo algo?

— ¿Tú?, Siempre.

— Bien. Eso hace feliz mi día.

— ¿Tendría que ser lo contrario? ¿Paso algo? Es que acaso…

— Tranquilo. Todo en orden… cosas de adolescente y eso solo, yo, puedo manejarlo. Solo quería saber; cómo estaban.

— Estamos bien. Gracias, a ti.¿Estás seguro de esto, Stiles? — pregunto sonando preocupado.

—No. Pero estoy seguro de que nuestras opciones están disminuyendo —contestó con mayor confianza de la que sentía.

—Yo debería ir con ustedes —manifestó.

—Nos ceñiremos al plan —expuso él—. Ellos están cerca según lo que predijo el oráculo. Tu quédate ahí. Te llamare si creo que es necesario.

—No lo se.— titubeo — Tal vez…

—Debes quedarte ahí. — ordeno elevando el tono de su vos —Prométemelo.

— Lo prometo. Stiles…

— ¿Si?

— Te extrañamos.

— Lo se.

— Debías decir; yo también.

Sonrío — Mi orgullo me lo impide.

Escucho su risa melodiosa — Idiota.— y su ultima palabra antes de colgar.

_"No estoy traicionando a nadie"_

Dejo su celular a un lado y miro las luces del mapa una vez más. Su celular vibro y al tomarlo entre sus manos, noto que tenia una llamada perdida del Lobito malhumorado.

Observo la pantalla. Derek se alejaba de la veterinaria y al parecer iba a su departamento, pero… en cua¡to llego, la luz roja o, el auto...que era lo mismo, volvió a moverse... pero esta vez en dirección opuesta. Entonces se detuvo muy cerca de su casa “¿A dónde vas?” Stiles parpadeo y luego golpeo suavemente con su dedo la pantalla. “¿se descompuso?” No. Derek o, mejor dicho la mancha roja volvió a moverse. Esta vez alejándose y re-ubicándose en la vieja plaza de Baecon.

Stiles lo pensó unos minutos.

Tomo su abrigo y se fue a buscarlo guiándose por su instinto.

Derek necesitaba de él. Y para ser sinceros, Stiles necesitaba ha Derek.

Estaba sentado en una de las bancas enseguida de la fuente cuando de pronto llegó su compañero.—Hey! Der, ¿Por que tan distraído?— Se asomo Stiles por detrás.

Derek giro tan deprisa y sin pensarlo si quiera que sus garras quedaron suspendidas a poca distancia del rostro del menor— ¡Stiles! — se sorprendió. _¿Como es que no lo sentí? Es imposible._

El muchacho, alejo las garras que lo apuntaban y se sentó a su lado.— Estas mas pálido que Lydia. Ni que hubieras visto un fantasma...—Sonrió divertido.

Se sintió tan avergonzado que sintió el deseo de esconderse entre las sombras. Pero sonrió para sus adentros. Le parecía especialmente irónico que se encontrara con la persona que menos deseaba ver..., por el momento.

Sus garras desaparecieron y pregunto con un tinte ponzoñoso.— ¿Aparecer de la nada es un nuevo habito tuyo?

— Solo cuando se lo amerita.

— Bien. Solo evita que te mate por error.— Derek dejo ver sus perfectos dientes al decirlo.

— Cálmate, señor intolerante.

— Soy demasiado tolerante.

— Bueno. señor tolerante.— Derek gruño — Podrías decirme que hacemos aquí tan tarde...y con eso digo, que espero no ser la carnada de una de tus especies en extinción que tanto te siguen.

—como tu.

—Nea. En fin. No quiero sonar pervertido.... — El oji verde no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante semejantes palabras— pero, ¿por que tan sólito? .  
— El que debería hacer esa pregunta soy yo.

— Sin ofender.... Pero tu— le guiñó el ojo —...,si sonarías bastante pervertido, Der.

— Eres demasiado irritante.— Miro al frente donde los juegos estaban abandonados y en muy mal estado. Nadie iba a ese lugar y en esas horas. Su corazón se debuto, para luego empezar a latir demasiado rápido.

— No descanse en toda la mañana con la moto de Scott y luego tuve que soportar al lobo mayor intentando violar mi espacio personal...— Bostezo y se acomodo mas sobre la banca —ademas de mi cuerpo.— Derek trago duro con la insinuación y luego intento excusarse pero solo dijo "yo no..."—agreguemos también, la ducha y la conversación de padre e hijo durante la cena. Querido Der, estoy muriendo de sueño.

Derek frunció el ceño.— Mis piernas no son tu almohada, Stiles.— Se preguntara, ¿Por que le esta diciendo esto?. Y es que... Stiles se atrevió a recostar su cabeza sobre las piernas del hombre lobo. Pero su queja fue inútil. La respiración de Stiles era regular y acompasada. Evidentemente el chico se encontraba en la tierra de los sueños. Derek susurro su nombre y la única reacción que obtuvo fue la del castaño, girando su cuerpo, para ponerse frente a su plano estomago.

—Demonios.

Derek tenia que admitir que la situacion no era tan mala. No era la primera vez que ambos estaban tan cerca el uno del otro. pero había un patrón habitual y hasta natural en ello y ese era; un simple accidente.

Solo que esta vez... Stiles era el que había buscado ese contacto, podría decirse, que de manera cociente.

Sus manos tambalearon en el aire como si estuvieran borrachas por el ambiente dudando en acariciar el rostro del muchacho o, tan siquiera su perfumado y delicioso cabello. ¿como es que no lo había sentido antes? Se olvido de las preguntas y simplemente actuó, dejándose llevar, demasiado enternecido por el muchacho recostado prácticamente en su regazo. Suspiro y se hundió en sus propios sentimiento. Stiles sacaba a su bestia interior de desquicio, pero al mismo tiempo, lo hacia sentir demasiado humano, demasiado vulnerable y demasiado enamorado.

Y eso era algo que se había prohibido a sentir... dado que su corazón no estaba completamente recuperado e imaginaba que jamas, lo estaría. Beso su frente como único consuelo y le dejo descansar un poco mas.

Sin imaginarse que el castaño había burlado nuevamente sus sentidos. Era un milagro que el corazón del menor no hubiese saltado ante aquel contacto tan dulce de parte del oji verde de ser así... hubiese tenido que dar demasiadas explicaciones.


End file.
